


constellation

by dimplewoo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, just honey thinking about how much he loves wonnie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 09:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimplewoo/pseuds/dimplewoo
Summary: there are a lot of things jooheon likes about hyungwon.but the one thing he loves the most about hyungwon is getting to wake him up.





	constellation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wonnietv (heoneybee)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heoneybee/gifts).



> yes i wrote another wonnie drabble for ru because i love them, sue me

there are a lot of things jooheon likes about hyungwon.

the way his big brown doe eyes shine in intense concentration at a movie they’re watching, cuddled up on the couch on a saturday night when jooheon is too busy staring at the birth of stars in hyungwon’s irises to notice the heel of his own palm digging a red mark into his cheek from resting against the back of the couch.

the utmost softness of his hands when their cat cookie climbs on his lap and curls up into a little tear-shaped fur ball to demand scratches behind her ear, and jooheon’s too absorbed by how utterly small hyungwon looks when he curls over her to hug her tiny body against his chest to realize he’s been standing still in the middle of the living room for five unbroken minutes.

the joyful melody of his laugh when it’s its most genuine on friday nights out with the others recalling the time a drunk hyungwon accidentally brushed his teeth with lotion and rubbed toothpaste on his hands, and the fact that his eyes instinctively turn to jooheon whenever he chuckles does nothing to soothe the ever glowing and growing embers of his affection for him.

but the one thing he loves the most about hyungwon is getting to wake him up. and his favorite way to do it is to kiss his hands.

knuckle by knuckle, fingertip by fingertip.

when jooheon wakes up and finds his face mushed against hyungwon’s chest, it’s with a sleepy smile that his hand travels up his boyfriend’s arm to pull his wrist and bring it to his mouth.

it’s with a contented hum that he kisses up his palm to his long delicate fingers, his lips leaving behind a constellation of every reason under the sun why he’s glad to wake up next to the love of his life every day.

and it’s with the widest grin that he greets his puffy eyed angel good morning.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [twt](https://twitter.com/moonipies) and [cc](https://curiouscat.me/moonipies) if you wanna talk or send me any prompts! i'd like to start writing a few drabbles every now and then.


End file.
